Bluest Eyes
by HBKShawnMichaelsDX
Summary: Shawn and Hunter are working as DX again because of McMahon's orders. Hunter decides to kiss Shawn. Shawn feels guilty because he is married. Can one kiss change their relationship? SLASH! Shawn/Hunter Shawter
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. I've read a lot of fanfiction and I pre-wrote this in a notebook, so it should be edited fairly well. My friend and I made a theory about Shawn and Hunter ending up together and Rebecca and Stephanie. So this is what I wrote about! (: The rating is M because of Sexual Content. I know none of these people are gay/bisexual. Well I hope you enjoy my story! _

_I own no one in this story. They own themselves. _

* * *

"We want DX back." Vince told the two men in his office.

"But wasn't I going to get a title shot?" Hunter questioned as Shawn sat there listening.

"The fans seem to like Cena, so we want to keep him champ." Vinnie Mac told Hunter.

"Whatever." Hunter groaned.

"Shawn, are you okay with reforming DX?" The Chairman asked the quiet man.

"Of course, I'm not doing any special storyline." Shawn said softly.

"Okay, good. Next week we will reunite DX and if the fans like it, we will keep it going." The boss smiled, he was proud of his idea.

Hunter and Shawn left the room. Hunter stops and asks Shawn, "Are you okay? You were quiet in there, and you Shawn Michaels, are never quiet."

"Well...I feel bad. I want DX to return, but I didn't know it would take away your title shot."

"Shawn, my friendship with you is worth much more than the title. Good news, we can hangout more now." Hunter smiled and patted Shawn's back.

"Yeah, and I get to share a room with you and Steph." Shawn giggled as dirty pictures went through his mind.

"Well, you and Rebecca are the same!" Hunter argued back.

"Is not!" Shawn told Hunter

"Is too!" Hunter said back.

"Is not!" Shawn replied back, thinking he would win.

"Is not!" Hunter tricked Shawn

"Is too!" Shawn stopped. "...Hey!"

"I gotcha!" Hunter laughed but hugged the smaller man.

"What is all that noise?" Stephanie said as she walked out of her office and saw Shawn and Hunter laughing.

"Sorry Steph!" Hunter and Shawn said at the same time but continued laughing because Shawn ran into the wall.

"You two act like little girls!" Stephanie yelled.

"Then you must like little girls." Triple H said as he walked over to The Million Dollar Princess and kissed her.

Stephanie blushed, "...Maybe I do." She hugged her lover and kissed him back, into a makeout session.

"Get a room!" Shawn yelled making sure they would here.

"That's a good idea, maybe we should." Hunter smiled after stopping the makeout session.

"No Hunter! Let me call Becca and make SURE she got us separate rooms." Shawn took out his blackberry and called Rebecca.

"Hello?" Becca answered.

"Hey, it's Shawn."

"I know who it is! What's up?" Rebecca laid down on the soft bed.

"Did you get us separate rooms? Hunter and Stephanie need one." Shawn looked at Hunter and Stephanie.

"Yes I did." Rebecca laughed, she imagined Shawn's face watching Hunt and Stephanie.

"Thank the Lord! I'll be there in a few!"

"Room 112&113, bye Love yah" Rebecca hung up the phone.

"Okay love doves! You get room 113, seeya later. Have...fun." Shawn said as he started walking away until he got stopped by The King of Kings.

"Shawn, DX is back so I think I need a little more than a seeyah." Hunter said as he winked over at Stephanie.

"What do you mean Hunt?" Shawn had a bad feeling about this.

"An old DX kiss, Steph doesn't mind and Rebecca probably won't." Hunter said as he leaned towards Shawn.

"Hunter, wa–" Shawn was cut off by a short kiss from the strong man.

* * *

_Review? Tell me if I should post the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys. I wanted to update this earlier this weekend, but I bought a new baby Calico and I have to take care of it! (: Anyways, my friend Tori aka cenalova-52-8284 posted a slash, that I helped her write. Now reading people's slash, it seems like I am a bad writer! But I want your honest reviews and if it's bad, I will do what I can to fix it and make you happy! I know this chapter is short, but they should be getting longer. This was actually eight or so pages, so I had to shorten the chapter into 2. _

_Now on to drama!_

* * *

That night Shawn couldn't get to sleep, he felt something, but he just couldn't find what that feeling was.

"Babe, you okay?" Rebecca whispered noticing Shawn wasn't asleep and something was bothering him.

"Uh...yeah." Shawn replied, a little shocked that the small woman wasn't sleeping.

"Okay, go to sleep." Becca said as she gave Shawn a little peck on the lips.

When Rebecca kissed Shawn, he felt different, like it didn't feel the same as normal.

"Love you." Rebecca whispered in her lover's ear.

"Goodnight. Love you too." Shawn said aloud and closed his eyes.

* * *

"So, how was it kissing a man?" Steph laughed as she layed her head on the strong man's chest.

"It was...well...like kissing a girl. I mean c'mon. Shawn has long, soft, silky hair. He has nice ocean blue eyes, soft lips and he's weaker than I am." Hunter's mind when right on Shawn.

"Hunter! You liked it!?" Stephanie sat up and gave him an odd look.

"Uh, I shouldn't lie. Yeah, I kinda did like the kiss." The Game smiled shyly.

"Gross, although, Shawn is cute. Gosh, Hunt, you're so gay!" Stephanie giggled a little.

"Me gay?" Hunter cringed. "Fine. Tomorrow, I dare you to kiss Rebecca and see how you will like it!" Hunter smirked at his wonderful idea.

"No way!" Steph yelled.

"Chicken." The king of kings got up and started doing the chicken dance.

"Fine, I will. But only because you dared me too." Stephanie layed down on her pillow and crossed her arms.

"Yaay!" Hunter said as he turned off the lights.

* * *

Good morning baby." Rebecca said to Shawn as he just woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Hi. What's for breakfast?" Shawn sat up, not fully awake.

"Well Steph called. When you and Hunter get ready, we are going to a buffet. Stephanie says she has a surprise." Rebecca answered as she brushed through her blow dried hair.

Hunter. Shawn remembered about the kiss him and Hunter shared together. "Okay, I will...go shower."

While Shawn was showering, Hunter and The Million Dollar Princess came in Rebecca's room to wait for Shawn.

Rebecca, Hunter and Stephanie were all talking until Shawn comes out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

Hunter and Shawn both met eyes. "Sorry." He quickly grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Hunter thought to himself, _'Wow, his body looks nice. Especially with his gorgeous hair sticking to his bod-- wait! I am not gay. I am perfectly straight!'_

Shawn came out looking very nice. He had a black muscle shirt, jeans, black cowboy boots and his now dried hair freely hanging on his shoulders.

"Let's go eat!" Steph said as she looked at all three people.

"Yeah, I want french toast, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon...and Ooh! The apple juice please." Shawn smiled widely talking to the waitor.

"Geez Shawn! How come you're not fat?" Hunter laughed.

"I'm hungry, gosh!" Shawn giggled as everyone else was ordering.

Once everyone finished, Shawn gave in and said, "I will pay."

"Good because you ate A LOT!" Hunt said and everyone laughed, even The Heartbreaker.

As they were all laughing all of a sudden, Stephanie reaches across the the table and kisses Rebecca's pink lips! "Surprise..?"

"That. Was. Hot!" Hunter yelled as he looked over at the shocked Shawn and shocked people around him.

"What the hell was that?!" Rebecca yelled in an angry voice.

Shawn thought, _'Rebecca never ever swears! What was Steph and Hunt thinking?' _

"Lets go." Rebecca said as she grabbed Shawn's arm.

Shawn gave Hunter a dirty look as they stormed out of the buffet.

* * *

_What will happen next? Will Shawn tell Rebecca about him and Hunter? Oh my! -gasp- So dramatic!_

_Review! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, sorry for the late delay. I bought a kitty, and she died 9 days later. Then just a few days ago I lost my great Uncle and Aunt. I hope you understand. I moved from Minnesota to Missouri and the one funeral is in Minnesota and one is in Texas. The Texas one, I'd drive right through Shawn's hometown San Antonio, but I cannot go! ): Anyways..._

_This story is getting intense! Haha, anyways, I know I am so down on myself. The first time I wrote it I was like, "Yay! This is gonna be so good." Now I am doubting it. So I hope I satisfy you, because that's what I enjoy doing._

_BTW, I wish you all a very good Thanksgiving! Oh, and if you read Twilight, I recommend seeing the movie!_

* * *

"What did Steph do that for!?" Rebecca yelled at Shawn.

"I don't know, calm down! I'll talk with Hunter about it." Shawn said and grasped his love into a hug.

"But, if you talk with Hunter, he'll probably kiss you!" Rebecca took a deep breath and laid down on the hotel bed.

Shawn was silent and gulped, "About that..."

Rebecca shot up from laying down, "What..?"

* * *

"Steph, you got Shawn mad at me." Hunter said in a pissy voice, this was a bad idea after all.

"You wanted me to kiss her, so don't blame me!" Stephanie said thinking back at the kiss.

"Dammit. I better go talk to Shawn.." Hunter said in a nervous voice.

"You should Hunter." Stephanie replied.

* * *

"He kissed me last night." Shawn never lied. He had to tell Rebecca the truth.

"And you didn't tell me...why?" Rebecca was kind of angry at Shawn and Hunter.

"Well...I thought you'd get mad." Shawn said innocently, hoping he didn't get his best friend into trouble.

"Shawn! You didn't enjoy it though...right?" Rebecca waited silently for the answer.

"Of course not!" Shawn finally told a lie...at least he thinks.

* * *

Shawn heard a knock on the door.

"Shawn, it's Hunter, open up." Hunter said in a pleading voice, hoping Shawn would open the door.

"Hey, come in." Shawn said quietly and calm.

"Listen. Shawn, I am sorry. I made a bet for Stephanie to kiss her." Hunter told the truth as he placed his hand on Shawn's back.

"Hunt, it's okay. I'm not upset anymore. Rebecca is upset with me." Shawn sat down.

"Why?" Hunter questioned.

"Because he never told me you kissed him until now!" Rebecca budged it, answering for Shawn.

"Come on Rebecca! It's an ol' DX kiss. It was my fault, Shawn didn't want to." Hunter told Rebecca as he started to think about Shawn.

"Well if you two are so close, go share a room. I wanna be alone right now anyways." Rebecca was actually hurt, she really didn't want to lose Shawn.

"Rebecca..." Shawn felt bad, he hurt Rebecca.

"Shawn, just go. Please." Rebecca didn't want to kick Shawn out, but she wanted to be alone, away from the drama.

"Okay...I love...you.." Shawn said as he followed Hunter out the door.

* * *

"Hunt! I really hurt her." Shawn wanted to cry.

"Shawn, it's okay. Let's talk in my room." Hunter squeezed Shawn into a tight hug.

"Okay..thanks. I needed that." Shawn was relieved he had a friend like Hunter.

They headed to the hotel room. Hunter stopped Shawn for a second. "Listen, I'm sorry about the kiss. I just miss you. And now I am ruining this." Hunter sighed.

"Hunter, it's alright. Now let's go to the hotel room and get some rest, please." Shawn yawned.

"Okay." They went to the hotel room and Stephanie moved to Shane's. Hunter told Steph they wanted to have a 'guy night'.

"Shawn, why was Rebecca so upset?" Hunter knew the answer, but wanted to hear Shawn's voice.

"Well, she doesn't want to lose me?" Shawn shrugged his shoulders.

"But...she knows you're over guys, right?" Hunter kept asking questions.

"Uh..." Shawn looked down.

"Shawn! You never told her about you and Kev? She doesn't know you're ..."

"No. Never said a word." Shawn interrupted and blushed.

"Oh my god. Why?" Hunter was surprised Rebecca never knew.

"Well I thought she wouldn't love me the same if I told her I was a bisexual." Shawn said to Hunter as they both laid down on the same bed.

"I understand, and I'm sorry I put you through this." Hunter said as he noticed Shawn next to him.

"I forgive you." Shawn replied as he laid his head on Hunter's chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Hmm, on paper, this took longer to write. Sorry it is so short. OMG! Kevin and Shawn! He was hiding a MAJOR secret all along. -gasp!- Aww, Shawn sleeping on Hunter's chest...Good pictures in my mind._

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. This chapter is short but I decided to post it. It's my shortest one yet actually. I am getting Sony Vegas soon and I will be making videos. I need songs though so if you have any, message me and you will be greatly appreciated and I will mention you in the video. My youtube is HeartbreakingShawn for slash and HBKShawnMichaelsDX for my main one. _

_Anyways, have fun reading! (: _

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Shawn woke up and realized he was in Hunter's muscular warm arms.

Shawn heard yelling across the hall. He figured it was Shane and Stephanie McMahon since they were across the hall.

"You're just mad because your boyfriend isn't with you!" A mysterious guy yelled.

Shawn thought to himself, _'boyfriend? Hunt and Steph are married. Is Steph...oh no.'_

"That's because I am married to his friend and he doesn't want his ass kicked!" The woman screamed back who Shawn thought was Stephanie.

_'Should I tell Hunter?' _Shawn thought._ 'No. I need more proof, it may not even be them. I just don't want Hunter hurt though.'_

Shawn decided to drop the subject. He then put his arm fully across Hunter's chest and fell asleep to the heartbeats of Hunter's heart.

"Good Morning Shawn." Hunter smiled and yawned.

"Mornin' Hunt." Shawn said in his deep Texan accent.

"Sleep well?" Hunter knew he did.

"Yessir!" Shawn smiled. "I..uh..Should call Rebecca." Shawn continued.

"You should, just to check up on her." Hunter sighed.

Rebecca woke up by a ringing in her ear. It was Shawn.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered the phone.

"Hey, Becca, listen. I am sorry about last night, really." Shawn apologized. He really was sorry.

"Shawn, it's alright." Rebecca forgave the older man.

"So I can come back with you?" Shawn asked.

"After your DX reunion." Rebecca answered.

"Okay, thanks and bye." Shawn yawned.

"Bye." Rebecca hung up.

"I better go check on Stephanie and tell her she can come back." Hunter sighed and put on a red shirt.

"Oh...yeah you should." Shawn remembered the conversation from last night.

"Okay, you shower and I'll be back in a few. Hunter then walked across the hall to Shane's room.

"Open up." Hunter banged on the door.

Shane opened the door and Hunter noticed Dave Batista in there.

"Dave, what's up? Why are you here?" Hunter scratched his head in confusment.

"Uh..to talk to Shane-O about RAW." Batista said as he looked at Steph and Stephanie looked at Hunter.

"Hunter, can you go get me an outfit for today? I forgot them in the hotel room." Stephanie said standing in her PJ's.

"Sure." Hunter walked across into the hotel room.

The shirt was no where to be found. He opened the door to the bathroom and forgot Shawn was in there. Shawn had a towel in his hands and he was fully naked.

Shawn looked at Hunter and blushed. Shawn noticed Hunter has a little bulge in his pants, Shawn couldn't help but giggle.

"Uhh.." Hunter grabbed Steph's shirt and ran out of the bathroom in embarrassment.

Hunter then walked to Steph's room still halfway aroused. As he opened the door he catches Stephanie and Batista making out.

Steph instantly stops, "I can explain!"

"Hunt...I'm sor--" Dave tried to apologize but then got punched by Hunter.

"What the fuck? I thought you were my friend, but you wanted Stephanie instead!" Hunter said while grabbing Dave's arm and slammed him against the wall and punched him until his nose bled.

"Hunter..." Steph whispered.

"Stay away from me!" Hunter ran into his hotel room and cried on the bed.

* * *

_Review? Steph ruins everything, what a whore. D: _

_Haha, anyways I forgot to mention I will try and update sooner but me and my friend are working on this gorgeous Shawter story. We are making scences that will blow your mind. They are so beautiful! As I would say..."Sometimes you wonder...what goes on backstage." -Meee. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Woohoo, a new chapter. I wanna thank all you who have read and reviewed because it helps me become a better writer and a better listener. Oh, and I will try to update before Christmas, but during Christmas break I will not be able to update because I will be in Minnesota starting the 23rd. Unless a miracle happens and I get a laptop for Christmas, I will not update. BTW, Have great holidays!_

_Anyways, on to the story! My longest chapter yet I believe. Ya know...I think this Shawter thing is getting on to me. My grades aren't doing to great right now since I've been obsessively talking and writing about Shawter. But, it is worth it._

* * *

Shawn heard the door slam and he wondered what was going on. He quickly put on his tan t-shirt, black jeans and his straw cowboy hat. He walked out of the bathroom and saw a crying Hunter on the bed. _'Oh no.'_ Shawn thought.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Shawn was worried about his best friend.

"Shawn...I caught Dave and Stephanie kis.." Hunter was cut off by the tears in his eyes. He was balling.

"Hunter..I am so sorry." Shawn was right about Stephanie cheating. Shawn walked to the bed and let Hunter cry on his shoulder, usually, it was the other way around.

"I don't know what to do Shawn." Hunter got those words out and Shawn listened.

"Hunter, I am here for you no matter what happens. I'm here." Shawn tried to cheer Hunter up.

"Yeah, you're here and you cannot cheat on me." Hunter chuckled a tad bit but was still crying.

Shawn rubbed Hunter's back. "I'm not a cheater anyways." Shawn giggled.

Shawn decided to call Rebecca to tell her he wants to stay with Hunter again.

-----------

"Hello?" Rebecca answered.

"I'm staying with Hunter tonight again. He walked in on Stephanie and Dave making out so I think he needs me here tonight."

"Oh my..will he be okay?" Rebecca replied.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Shawn replied and hung up the phone so he could get back to Hunter.

"I'm staying with you again tonight Hunter." Shawn replied in a commanding voice.

"Shawn, you don't have too. You can go back to your wife." Hunter caught his breath.

"I want to Hunter." Shawn hugged Hunter and kissed his forehead.

Hunter was shocked Shawn actually kissed his forehead, but it made Hunter smile.

"Tonight, DX returns and we verse Randy and Edge. I can talk to Vince and hold it off for a week if you need too." Shawn told his best friend.

"No, anything for the fans Shawn." Hunter replied.

* * *

"Dave, I cannot see you anymore." Stephanie felt guilty.

"Steph, no. Now you do not have to worry about Hunter." The Animal grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Dave.." Steph pulled away.

"Stay." Dave layed on the bed and pulled Stephanie on top of him.

Stephanie just giggled.

* * *

The hours passed and Shawn and Hunter headed to the RAW locker room. Hunter's eyes looked red from his crying but Shawn thought he was beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Shawn asked Hunter 10 minutes before they go live.

"I suppose, but I look like shit." The King of Kings sighed.

"Nooo. Hunter, you're beautiful." Shawn turned red, he didn't mean to say that out loud, although he was telling the truth.

Hunter noticed Shawn's blush. "Uhh..thanks." Hunter giggled under his smile.

"Hunter, after this, you can get your beauty sleep." The Heartbreak Kid gave Hunter one last hug before they were live.

---------

"Mmmm, lets get ready to suck it!" The crowd was going nuts, they were glad to see DX back in action.

"And if you're not down with that...I got two words for yah!" Shawn held up the mic and the crowd finished the sentence.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vince came out with a microphone playing his character.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe DX returns." Hunter answered while Shawn did held his arms up in his innocent position.

"Fine then. DX vs. your former partners next week on Raw.." The crowd was in awe thinking it was the old members of the Kliq.

"Evolution! Randy Orton and Batista." Vince finished.

_'Dammit.' _Hunter thought to himself. _'Of all people!'_

Shawn knew what Hunter was thinking and it sort of scared him because he knew revenge was in the air.

* * *

"Game on." Hunter responded as the DX music played.

"C'mon Hunter, lets go back to the hotel." Shawn was tired.

"Next week. Can you believe that?" Hunter did want revenge.

"No. I cannot believe that, and do not kill him either. Now can we go, I am exhausted!" Shawn grabbed a hold of Hunter arm and pulled it towards the hotel direction.

"Shawn, you're such a baby." Hunter said but Shawn gave an innocent smile.

* * *

"He's gonna kick my ass!" Dave said aloud and hit the wall.

"What are you talking about, and who?" Stephanie said giving a confused look.

"I verse Hunter next week." Dave seemed nervous.

"So. You can beat Hunter." Stephanie had confidence in the man she now called her boyfriend.

"Yeah.." Dave wanted to get off that subject so he kissed Stephanie.

* * *

"Goodnight Hunter." Shawn laid next to Hunt.

"Goodnight and thanks for being there for me Shawn." Hunter smiled.

"Anytime." Shawn smiled back and then buried his head in Hunter's side.

* * *

_I never knew grown men would cry so much. But I guess that makes it drama. Stephanie, is getting on my nerves! :/ _

_Shawn spilled and said Hunter was beautiful...Let's just say something is going to happen soon, and it will be amazing. (: Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**_ Just to let you know, Rebecca is traveling with WWE in this story. I know she doesn't in real life, but she does here._

_Hey guys! I am updating before I leave for Minnesota! Woo! This is my Christmas present to you, so review for my Christmas present back. This one is longer, but very important. It hasn't been the amazing part yet, but it is coming! (: Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^_

* * *

It was 10 in the morning, Shawn and Hunter went to breakfast and then started packing to get on the road. Shawn's phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn answered to a woman's voice.

"Coming to see me soon?"

"Oh! Rebecca. I'm sorry, I've been with Hunt." Shawn totally forgot about Rebecca at that moment.

"I know. So, can I ride with you two?"

"Of course. Meet me by the rental in 15 minutes."

* * *

"Lets go to the car and meet Becca." Shawn said grabbing his traveling bags.

"Alright." Hunter liked spending _alone _time with Shawn, especially when they cuddled at night time.

As Shawn and Hunter walked to the car, they spotted Edge and Randy.

"Hey love birds!" Shawn yelled to the two men.

"Hey Shawn! Hey Hunter." They both responded.

"Hunt, I heard about Steph, I'm sorry." Randy walked over and gave the strong man a hug.

"Woah, that means your single now?" Edge smiled.

"No! He's mine!" Shawn joked and grabbed onto Hunter's arm.

"Yeah, what he said, I am taken!" Hunter and Shawn laughed.

"Well Hunter, if you ever need someone, I am here!" Edge said.

"Oh, so you'll leave me?" Randy looked sad.

"Nope. It's called threesome, well foursome if Shawn joins." All four men laughed at their odd sense of humor as they saw Rebecca walking out to the car.

"Well gotta go. Bye Randy and Adam." Shawn waved goodbye as him and Hunter followed Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" Shawn yelled, trying to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" Rebecca turned around seeing her husband and his best friend.

"Wait up!" Shawn and Hunter finally caught up to her.

"I've missed you." Rebecca told Shawn.

"I miss yah too." Shawn said and kissed Rebecca.

"Okay, lets go to San Diego. I'll drive." Hunter said wanting to get on the road. He felt some jealousy.

"No, I wanna drive." Shawn added.

"Hell no! We will all get killed!" Hunter laughed.

"Shut up, gosh!" Shawn looked serious but Hunter couldn't help but laugh at the other man.

"I will drive and that is final." Rebecca said to the two men.

"I call shotgun!" Hunter and Shawn said at the exact same time.

"I get it, I am married to her!" Shawn argued.

"Yeah, well I'm younger!" Hunter argued back.

"I'm...prettier!" Shawn added and smiled.

"Shoot. That's probably true. Well I am not going bald." Hunter smirked.

"Will you two stop? You both get back." Rebecca said, solving the problem.

"Fine." Hunter and Shawn both got into the back seat.

* * *

"You want to know something Randy?" Edge said.

"Sure, what?" Randy asked.

"I seriously think that Hunter and Shawn make a gorgeous couple." Edge smiled.

"Think so? Well Hunter is straight, I think. And Shawn is bi."

"That's true." Edge listened.

"Wanna know who is a beautiful couple?" Randy was a bit turned on.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Me and You." Randy said and got up on Adam's lap and they started to make out.

* * *

Shawn _'accidentally' _put his hand on top of Hunter's.

"Sorry." He mouthed and moved his hand away.

The Game noticed Shawn's hands were cold so he grabbed them and placed his hands on top of Shawn's. "I'll warm them." He mouthed back.

Shawn smiled.

"Hunter, I am talking to Stephanie tonight." Rebecca said out of no where.

"Uh...okay." Hunter answered.

Hunter was still holding onto Shawn's hand until Rebecca noticed.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" She asked to two boys.

Shawn and Hunter both pulled away quickly.

"Sorry love. My hands were cold." He wasn't lying all the way. He wanted to cover for Hunter.

As they arrived at the hotel, they saw many superstars. Such as, The Hardys, Randy, Edge, Batista, Undertaker and Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, I gotta talk to you!" Rebecca yelled to get Steph's attention.

Hunter and Shawn grabbed the bags and headed to a hotel room. Rebecca sat down with Rebecca in Steph's room.

"Take Hunter back." Rebecca said three short words.

"Why?" Stephanie seemed surprised.

"Hunter and Shawn have been spending so much time together that Shawn doesn't have time for me. I mean, they act like a couple!" Rebecca just let it all out.

"Wait...they're acting gay?" Stephanie asked.

Rebecca nodded.

"That makes sense." Stephanie shrugged.

"What do you mean? They are both straight." Rebecca told Steph.

"I wouldn't be to sure." Stephanie was surprised she didn't know Shawn's secret.

"What are you talking about?!" Rebecca raised her voice.

"Shawn's bi. He dated Kevin. You didn't know?" Stephanie didn't know if she should have said that.

"You're lying! I'm going to ask him!" Rebecca couldn't believe it, that was her reaction.

"Go ahead. Vince, Hunter, Shane, Edge, Randy, Taker, Ric and other know."

"And he never told me?" Rebecca said aloud and headed towards Shawn, Hunter and her hotel room.

"Guess not." Stephanie whispered to herself.

* * *

"Shawn we need to talk." Rebecca said mad. "You stay." She said to Hunter.

"Becca, what's wrong?" Shawn was nervous.

"Why haven't you told me? Why have you kept this from me?" Rebecca asked.

"Told you what?" Shawn looked at Hunter.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that you are bi?" Rebecca was going to yell.

"Let me explain..." Shawn knew this was against his religion, and Rebecca's rules.

"Oh you got explaining to do." Rebecca said with an evil stare at Shawn.

"Back in the 90's Kevin and I had a relationship, a very serious one. I got drunk and high every night and eventually Kevin couldn't take it, so he left me. I never told you because I was afraid to lose you." Shawn seemed kinda hurt.

"How serious were you and Kevin?" Rebecca asked in curiosity.

"Very." Shawn blushed.

"Did you guys.."

"Yes." Shawn said before Rebecca finished.

"Okay, so now I know this and you've been staying with Hunter, holding hands so does this mean you're cheating on me?"

"Rebecca! His hands were cold and you know Shawn does not cheat." Hunter said, defending Shawn.

"How can I believe that if he's kept secrets from me?" Rebecca was seriously mad, but sad. She did want to believe it, but couldn't.

"Shawn may have secrets but you and I know best, he doesn't lie." Hunter was being truthful.

"Whatever! I don't wanna see you anymore!" Rebecca slammed the door shut and walked away.

Hunter looked at Shawn. He was crying again, but this time it was bad. Almost as bad from crying when Kevin left him.

"Shawn..." Hunter ran over to Shawn to catch the falling Shawn, falling to the floor.

* * *

_Even Edge and Randy believe Shawter is amazing. I think I was really hyper writing the beginning and then turned emotional at the end, lol. Review please? Let's say I am Santa, and your reviews are the cookies. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey gals! I am back. Sorry for the looong delay. I've been busy, lol. I should probably mention this chapter is very very special. It is also why this story is Rated **M**. So if this disturbs you in anyway, you are in the wrong story and wrong chapter(: _

* * *

"Shawn, it's okay." Triple H held his friend.

"I knew it. I knew my sexuality would ruin everything." Shawn battled to keep the tears back from falling., but failed

"You know I love you Shawn." Hunter's shirt was beginning to be see through because the tears were making it wet.

"I know, you're my best friend." Shawn looked up at Hunter.

"No. I mean, I love you." Hunter held Shawn's face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

Shawn looked into Hunter's shimmering eyes and saw, what he always wanted. Love. Shawn placed his hand on Hunter's chest.

"You're heart…" Shawn looked up at Hunter.

"Yeah, it's beating fast…for you." Hunter smiled.

Shawn blushed. "Let's take a closer look." Shawn said removing Hunter's white tee.

Shawn then placed his hands on Hunter's abs, moving them down until he reached the inside of his thigh.

Hunter began to harden by Shawn's soft touch.

"Shawn…I haven't done this with a guy before." Hunter was somewhat embarrassed, whispering this to Shawn.

Shawn listened and nodded lightly. Shawn pushed Hunter down on the bed so he was on top. He locked lips with the bigger man.

Hunter slid his tongue into Shawn's mouth after a brief moment. The warmness of Shawn's mouth turned Hunter on.

Shawn let out a moan. He then reached for Hunter's jeans and unbuttoned the button.

Hunter broke the kiss for air, but quickly kissed him again.

Shawn managed to unzip Hunter's pants also, now working on his own.

Hunter started kissing Shawn's soft skin on his neck, sucking to leave a red mark.

Shawn moaned lightly and whispered, "Strip me."

Hunter listened to Shawn's demand. He teased Shawn by putting his hands up Shawn's shirt and gently squeezing his nipples.

Shawn smirked and said, "I'm suppose to be the teaser."

Hunter then stopped teasing and removed Shawn's shirt.

Hunter got lower and licked Shawn's somewhat abs, Shawn let out a moan.

"That's nice." Shawn told Hunter in a sexy tone.

Hunter then began to slide off Shawn's pants. He was surprised to see Shawn so hard through his boxers, since Hunter wasn't that experienced.

Hunter started to feel around Shawn thighs, eventually licking them sexily.

Hunter wanted to tease Shawn, since he's heard Shawn usually teases people.

Hunter rubbed his hand on Shawn's boxers, feeling the hard member.

Shawn let out a loud moan, "stealing my teasing job, eh?" Shawn smiled.

Hunter knew it was working so he took off Shawn's boxers seeing Shawn's naked body. "You're beautiful." Hunter told Shawn as he took off his blue jeans.

Shawn totally forgot about the Rebecca situation. "My turn Hunt, I wanna be inside you."

That sentence gave Hunter Goosebumps. Hunter took off his boxers and laid next to Shawn, waiting for him to go back on top.

Shawn laid on Hunter as their nice dicks rubbed against each others.

"Are you ready?" Shawn asked. He really hoped so.

Hunter gulped and nodded slowly.

Shawn slipped one finger inside of the strong man. Hunter tensed up but quickly relaxed. "Another." Hunter moaned.

Shawn listened and added another. He went slow to cause less pain.

Hunter let out a soft cry. He wanted Shawn inside of him.

Shawn inserted one last finger to get Hunter ready for sure. Shawn released and rubbed lube on himself.

"Shawn…come inside."

Shawn smirked. He inserted himself inside Hunter. Hunter gasped. He went slower though since it was Hunter's first with a guy.

A pain shot up Hunter's back, but it pleased him. "I know you have more." Hunter moaned louder.

Shawn went faster and harder now that Hunter was getting adjusted. Hunter's hips buckled, but he still wanted more.

Shawn again listened and went deeper and faster. Hunter gasped in pleasurable pain. Shawn stopped, "Hunter I am gonna cum."

Hunter responded. "I will take care of that." Hunter then put his hands around Shawn's hard member. He then placed his mouth over it and started to suck the liquids coming from The Heartbreak Kid.

Shawn let out a moan and grasped his hands on Hunter's blonde hair.

Hunter sucked harder, pleasuring Shawn.

Then, all of a sudden, Rebecca and Stephanie walked into the unlocked hotel room where Hunter and Shawn were.

Hunter and Shawn stopped immediately and looked into their _wives_ eyes.

* * *

_Ya know...Stephanie and Rebecca have bad timing. You don't interupt Shawn and Hunter's time! Shame on you ;D Sorry if it wasn't good enough. I tried! _

_Review?_


End file.
